


A Great Fall

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: You're clumsy when you're climbing down a ladder.Christmas Prompt: Decorating the Tree
Relationships: Captain Becker/Reader, Hilary James Becker/Original Female Character(s), Hilary James Becker/Reader
Kudos: 4





	A Great Fall

You still can’t believe Lester allowed decorations, let alone a giant Christmas tree in the middle of the ARC. You’d volunteered to help decorate it before the question was even asked. Which is exactly how you ended up here; half way up a twenty-foot ladder attempting to hang ornaments.

When you said you’d do it, you hadn’t realized just how big the tree was going to be and after an hour of decorating, your legs are tired of climbing up and down the ladder. This has lead you to attempt to reach more places by leaning further than you probably should.

As you hook a red bauble into a remaining bare spot of the tree, the ladder starts to rock. Your heart jumps as adrenaline floods you, causing you to grip the metal edges with white knuckles. The ladder steadies suddenly and after catching your breath, you look down to see Becker holding the ladder and cocking an eyebrow at you.

“Get down,” he tells you evenly. You crack a smile at him.

“I’m not done yet.” You motion to the box of ornaments resting uneasily on the step above your head. He looks much less amused than you, but it doesn’t bother you.

“Get down before you fall down,” he tells you again, unswayed by your pitiful protest.

“You’re no fun,” you pout. You comply with Captain’s orders however and slowly begin the decent down the ladder, making sure to bring the box down with you step by step.

As you near the bottom, Becker moves out of the way, but still keeps a hand on the ladder just in case. You manage to miscalculate the rungs by just one and when you press your heel down, expecting solid ground, it finds only air. Overconfidence causing your grip to be too light sends you tumbling backwards and into Becker as he quickly reaches out to catch you.

You both make similar _oomph_ noises as your back collides with his chest. His arms snake around your waist, trying to keep both of your upright as he stumbles back. He succeeds in preventing your from hitting the floor and once he has a decent footing, rights you a little.

“Thanks,” you laugh nervously, heart hammering against your chest from the rush of adrenaline.

Becker’s hands linger on your hips as he unravels your waist from his arms. He stays a few moments too long and clears his throat awkwardly while taking a purposeful and sudden step away from you. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see Connor biting back a smile at the situation.

“You’re lucky you weren’t further up,” he says in an attempt to scold you. When you turn around, his gaze avoids you, instead choosing to look up the ladder and at the tree.

“I’m sure you would have caught me anyways.” You turn to grab the box of ornament and shove it under one arm, cocking your hip out to rest the bottom of the box on. “My hero,” you tease him, patting him on his chest as you walk by.

Connor is barely containing his cackling and gives you a not so subtle thumbs-up as you hear Becker clear his throat behind you, trying to regain his composure.

Maybe you should fall into him more often.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know, I'm doing a Christmas Prompt list. One prompt for a different character each day in December.  
> You can find said list here: https://xfandomwritingsx.tumblr.com/post/635261161214984193/ashleys-2020-december-prompts
> 
> As always, if you’re really feeling generous, buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/writerashley  
> Keep up with my progress on Instagram! https://www.instagram.com/thatfandomwriter/


End file.
